Sliding
, also known as slide, is a move from the original Mega Man series that Mega Man can use since Mega Man 3 (however, he is unable to do so in Mega Man 9 and 10). The Game Boy installments implement sliding starting in Mega Man II. Slide allows the user to evade enemy projectiles, avoid some traps and access narrow passageways. It can also be used to move faster. The slide can be executed by pressing the "Down" and the "Jump" buttons together. The slide can be interrupted by jumping. Mega Man cannot attack while sliding, but the slide itself is an attack in Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ''(the latter which inflicts 8% damage or 5% depending where it hits), ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and the secret mode from Mega Man 7. Proto Man has the ability to slide in Mega Man 9 and 10. There is no difference between his slide and Mega Man's. Advanced uses of the slide include making slightly longer jumps over pits due to the wider collision rectangle while sliding, and jumping out of a one-tile high space even when there is no floor following it, a technique used by speedrunners but only possible in Mega Man 3 and Mega Man 4. Notably, Mega Man 6 did not allow jumping out of a slide at all, but is the only game in the series to include this limitation. It is important to note that Charge Man's weapon, the Charge Kick, can only be activated by performing a slide. This is the only Special Weapon that is not activated by pressing the shot button. Also, in Mega Man & Bass, Mega Man has to use the controls to slide to use the Tengu Blade in the dashing form. In other series, the only playable characters that can use slide are Model a in Mega Man ZX Advent and MegaMan.EXE in the games Mega Man Network Transmission and Rockman.EXE WS. X can slide in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Other characters use similar actions such as Dash and Crouch to avoid attacks and pass through narrow passages. Some bosses, like Shadow Man, Saturn, Mega Man?, and Copy X, are also able to slide, and all playable characters from Mega Man's Soccer can slide. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Quick Man was briefly seen doing a similar maneuver to sliding when attacking Light Labs, where he proceeded to trip Roll while she was carrying a tray, which occurred just as Auto was saying "--that to--" to Quick Man (regarding telling him off for attacking Mega Man). (''Mega Man'' #9) Dr. Light and Dr. Noele Lalinde modify's Mega Man legs to give him the ability to slide. In reference to the loss of the ability in the later games, Dr. Light mentions that it won't work on "Modes 9 and 10". (''Mega Man'' #19) Gallery MM7Slide.png|Mega Man sliding in Mega Man 7. SSBSliding.jpeg|Mega Man sliding onto Mr. Game and Watch in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Category:Weapons and abilities